Steve Gets the Sniffles/Trivia
*Starting with this episode, Tickety, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper appear during the credit sequence, Last season, Blue originally appeared by herself four times during the credit sequence, But starting with this season, Tickety and the salt shakers now appear with her during the credit sequence. *This was one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes for a while. It was so popular, that it was reran on Noggin several times in the 2000s. *There's a poster in the doctor's office in the Mailtime segment. The top reads We are looking for Blue's Clues because we're really smart. and the bottom reads At Nick Jr. we Play to Learn Watch Blue's Clues weekdays at 10:30 on Nick Jr. This is the only time we see a Nick Jr. poster in Blue's Clues and in other Nick Jr shows. *This was also the last episode Holly Klein was the animation assistant from late season 1, later in season 2, she became an animator. *The pawprint moves away as Steve tries to clean it up. Steve explains to the paw-print that he had the sniffles. *Hal Rifken directed the video letter. *This is the 1st episode where Steve is dressed for the rain. *Yana Vainshtok 1st episode as the prop master. *For this episode, the notebook phrase at the beginning before the Theme song uses the Notebook tone from Pretend Time which marks the 5th episode to use it. *For this episode, the "a clue a clue" phrase at the end of the Theme song uses the "a clue a clue" from The Grow Show which marks the 4th episode to use it. *Surprisingly, there is no Duarte version of this episode. *Throughout the episode, the picture frame shows a picture of Mama Bear checking Baby Bear with a stethoscope. But after Steve skidoos out of the book, the picture frame shows a blank white screen like Steve skidooed out of squirrelled Park. This was also done in Blue's Senses. *The episode was renamed to Kevin Gets The Sniffles for the Kevin version. *This is the 1st episode of Season 2, and it's the premiere of it. *This is the last episode where Blue barks once before Steve says That We Wanna Do from every episode of season 1 except What Does Blue Want to Make?. *When Steve spots the 2nd clue on the bowl, orange peels are shown which are eaten by Blue. *Usually Steve stands up to sing "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" but he remains sitting down in his thinking chair for this episode only just because he's got the sniffles. *From now on, the end credits is going to have the occupation name in light blue letters. The People's names will still be in navy blue letters. *This episode marks the first appearance of Blue's High Singing Sound Effect to the Mailtime Song. *This is the first time Steve and Sidetable Drawer have a conversation before Steve gets his notebook. *In the Kevin version, before Kevin sneezed and said “Cheer!” in a calm voice, he was on the left side. *In the Mailtime Segment, when Steve tries to finish up the Mailtime Song, he started to sneeze again, but when he puts his tissue up to his nose, he stopped, then says "Mail" calmly instead of yelling it out. Mailbox jokes with Steve, saying that he knows what Steve needs to feel better... the last clue. *The topic of this episode is also dealt with in Blue's Sniffly Day, series book #9. Blue gets a cold and doesn't feel well enough to play with Steve or her friends. They all work together to cheer her up and make her feel better. *Angela Santomero is credited is Angela C. Santomero, Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle and John Sheehy is credited as John Sheehy, MD. *The Healthy Snacks song in this episode is available on the album Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. *This is 1st episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from Mailbox's Birthday wasn't used. *Sidetable Drawer has the sniffles, too. *Steve didn't have any other symptoms, so maybe it was allergies that caused him to sneeze and have a runny nose, he didn't have a fever and seemed just as peppy as usual; after all Side Table had it, too, so maybe the house was dusty. *"Feel better" is a strange way of putting it, as he didn't seem to be sick, sad, worried, tired or grumpy. *Shovel pretends to be a doctor and Pail pretends to be a nurse, they say "We know what you have. You have to find the next clue." *At one point, Steve mishears "clue" for "flu" and thinks that the audience believes he has the flu. *Despite that in the episode Steve was able to "cure" his sniffles with vegetable soup, in the corresponding book Blue's Sniffly Day, Blue is still fighting off a bad cold and was given soup to help her recover even though we don't necessarily see her fully recover in the end. *Steve couldn’t be having allergies if eating vegetable soup alleviated his symptoms, so it's much more likely that he was still recovering from a cold the day before. *Blue places a paw print on the third clue before Kevin moves in front of her, but it doesn't show up until after he moves away. *During the Thinking Time Segment, Steve has just a slightly bit of trouble opening the Notebook before reviewing the clues. *When Mailbox moves closer to Steve, he appears to be cut in half and floating in midair. *Steve skidooed into the book. But when he skidooed back home, he skidooed out of the picture frame instead of the book. Category:Season 2 Trivia Pages